


Give me your misery

by Daisy_in_lazy_eyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Before Uchiha Massacre, Free day, Friendship/Love, Happy birthday to Shisui, ItaShi, Just one pice of theirs lives, M/M, Me trying to write in english, My first fic in english, One-Shot, Semi-Canonical Character, ShiIta, Shisui pov, Songfic, Soulmates, Uchiha Shisui Needs a Hug, Uchiha Shisui Week 2020, shisuita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_in_lazy_eyes/pseuds/Daisy_in_lazy_eyes
Summary: “If you feel like you can’t handle your own misery, then give it to me, Itachi. All of it give it to me. I can hold onto it for you, it’s not a problem”.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Give me your misery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! The only reason for this is Shisui's birthday! And me, trying to write in english! :3 
> 
> Inspiration? Twenty One Pilots, Mayday Parade, Interpol, and a beautiful fanart of Jessi Mini :3
> 
> So, this is for you, Shisui!

**Give me your misery**

**~ ShiIta ~**

**. . .**

_So try to love me and I_ _'ll try to save you_

[ Twenty One Pilots _, Lovely_ ]

**ღ**

_You are the brightest I_ _'ve seen / You are the best side of me /And just for when we we're apart / I've got a piece of your heart_

[ Mayday Parade, _Piece of your heart_ ]

**. . .**

“Someday, I'll marry you”.

The murmur is spontaneous, as a thought that reaches the tip of my tongue before it reaches my brain. You stop and look up, allowing me to see those deep, charming raven eyes of yours.

A sweet blush flash on your cheeks. I could use my sharingan to freeze this moment for all eternity. But my sudden confession and the smirk that I give you have overwhelmed you so much that now you’re searching for revenge and press the cloth hard against my wound, making me groan.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Shisui”.

“That hurts, ‘tachi!”

My weasel winces. Quietly, you continue your task of healing my shoulder. You’re all concentration and delicacy; your hands without calluses remove excess blood while you frown with a contained expression, as if it were the first time your fingers touched that bloody liquid.

“It may hurt less if you stop moving so much” you murmur. And I dedicate myself to contemplate the remnants of blush that I have left on your face. It’s like a painkiller, you know?

But then you shake your head, breaking the charm. I feel the burning of my wound again and a bitter feeling in the bottom of my stomach before the shadow that suddenly covered your face. You glance me with pleading eyes, the same contained expression.

“Don’t do it again, did you hear me?” You claim. “Don’t ever let your guard down, not even for me.

Your voice is lost as you finish the sentence. You leave the cloth covered with my blood in the grass and proceed to make the healings, quietly. The way you focus makes you vulnerable; I could take your chin to kiss you and you wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.

I contain myself, my weasel. Just like you contain that expression.

“I don’t want any more deaths”. You whisper, almost for yourself.

And that only highlights the irony of the cruel reality in which we were born. The circle is infinite, deadly, suicidal, like the snake thar devours its own tail. The man who hurt me lies dead a mile away. He perished under your hands, those that definitely weren’t made to kill.

“I don’t want more…” You repeat, unconsciously pressing my wound. This time I keep my whining.

Words partially come out of your mouth, as if something pulled them inwards to hold them. Fortunately (somehow) I can hear a second voice, hidden behind your throat.

_I don’t want you dead, Shisui._

“Well, I guess it’s something you can’t help. Not in its entirely”. My voice cuts the thread of your thoughts, you glace me with your raven eyes. They’re so much more beautiful when you don’t use the sharingan; when they’re black, I know that the person in front of me is the real Itachi, not the one you’re forced to mold. Not the prodigy ANBU boy who murders. Not the shinobi who belongs to this cruel world. “When you love something, you’re willing to protect it, even if it cost your own life”.

“You don’t need to protect me. I can handle on my own”.

“Oh, I was wondering where your pride as a child prodigy was. I could say the same about me”.

“He was about to kill you. If you hadn’t let your guard down when the other one attacked me, you would be fine right now!”

I blink, the warmth contrasts with the bitterness on my chest. The easiness I have in deciphering your feelings is a double-edged sword, Itachi. Honestly, I also hate dragging you into doing something you hate. But I would do it again. Every time someone threatens to hurt you, you’ll be my priority.

“Hey”. I touch your chin slightly, making you to rose your face. “Look at me, I’m fine. Thank to you”.

“I was afraid…”

“I know. It’s all right, ‘tachi. I’m alive”. A little pause. You’ve left your hands still, resting on your knees. My wound is getting numb before how terribly adorable you are when you look at me with those eyes. “But you can’t force me to brush aside when you’re in danger. Unlike a mission (which I do because I care about the welfare of the village and our people), I’ll protect you because I love you.”

The seconds lengthen for a moment.

If I force myself a little bit, I can comb out the tangle of thoughts behind those raven eyes. You don’t want to kill; you don’t want to choose between two parts of your soul. The tension between the clan and the village accumulates like the sand of an hourglass. Uncertainty grows within you and you’ll feel powerless if you don’t take the control.

I can clearly read the thought behind your eyes: What kind of world awaits Sasuke if you can’t do anything about it?

I wish we could find a way to end the spiral of hatred that poisons hearts and fosters wars in this ninja world. I wish it were as easy as snapping my fingers.

Right now, I just want to erase the contained expression from your face.

“I love you too”.

I snore a nervous laugh. I never get used to hearing you say that. My heart shakes like a tadpole inside a jar.

“I’ll take it as a _yes, I do_ ”.

You’re so innocent, a little clumsy when you blush and can’t find what to do with your hands. So, you hit me right in the wound you just healed.

“You brought this on yourself. Stop talking nonsense”. You reply, looking away, keeping the first aid kit on the parchment while I dress my shirt.

“It’s not nonsense, I’m serious”. I push myself on my knees to get up. I move my arm back and forth, realizing that it doesn’t hurt anymore. “When we’re older and this world is a better place, I’ll ask Fugaku-san for your hand. It’ll be at a formal dinner, on the eve of winter. For some reason, your father is always in a better mood during those days”.

“He’ll send you to hell”.

“Huh, it’s not like I’m not used to your family’s rejection. Sasuke-chan always pouts when I pick you up at your place. The only kind one with me is Mikoto-san. She’ll be an excellent mother-in-law”.

You’re about to stand up. You leave your weight on your left knee, but you go back and down. I rise an eyebrow and you make a soft pout.

“Looks like your ankle is hurt”

“It doesn’t look like”.

“Do you want me to take you on my back?”

“No”. You answer quickly when you see me bow in front of you. You take a few moments to look away and tell me your answer. “Yes”.

I smile, putting me on my back so you can settle in. Carefully, you pass your arms around my neck, clinging when I hold your legs firmly and push myself up. The warm of your chest is comforting, spreading like a wave of warmth and tenderness through my entire body.

“Come on. I’ll take you on a ride”.

**シイタ**

The silence is only interrupted by the sound of the waterfall, a few meters away.

Nakano was always our favorite place, our play space, our hideaway. Now it serves for us to rest on our backs, side by side. We’re looking at the sky, tinged by the sunset colors, pretending to know how you think the world is ending.

“I joined ANBU because I wanted to serve the village” You whisper. “Not for being a double spy between Konoha and my clan. It was never my intention do disappoint Dad”.

“And yet, here you are”.

“Am I wrong?” You test, turning your face toward me. You give me a wounded glace.

I shake my head, settling over my elbow so I can look at you entirely.

“This is the way you’ve found to protect everything you care about, ‘tachi. This is the world we live in”.

“I wish it was different”.

“How?”

“I wish my only concern was how you’re going to ask my father for my hand”.

That brings out one little laugh on me, and now I’m the one who blushs. I lean slowly toward you, your expectant eyes until my nose touches your cheek and makes you blink. My heart melt down whenever you do such that kind of things.

“You’re so damn adorable, Itachi. But you can keep that uncertainty for the future. By now, I promise it will be such a memorable day”.

I can almost feel the heat that floods your cheeks, that makes me hate the distance between us. So I play to brake it, and since you still looking forward, calm, flushed, then I press my lips against yours, gently.

I hear you breathe out, like you’re getting rid of all the heaviness on your chest.

Right now, with my eyes back on yours, is when I really want to use the sharingan to freeze this moment in time. The shades of the sunset play with your skin. When was there so much peace in your face and in my heart? Could this little of happiness take us away from this hostile world, at least of a moment?

“I don’t want you to die, Shisui”. You declare, freeing yourself from the contained expression. “I don’t even have the right to ask for it, but you and Sasuke are the only thing keeping my feet on the ground. I don’t want you to go. Never”.

“Hey”. I rise your chin before the tears encapsulating your eyes. “Why do you think you need to ask for it? I’ve told you before. I’ll never leave, I’ll never betray you, Itachi.” I leave a kiss near your tear, you blink and close your hand around my arm, as if you fear the darkness come to rip me off from you. “We’ll go through everything we have to go through, to protect what matters to us. And then, one day I’ll marry you and life will be better”. I point my head. “I have it here, in my mind”.

“That’s why you must still alive”. You catch my face between your palms and push yourself up to join your lips in mine, a shy contact, but that makes my limbs vibrate in an extraordinary way.

I’ll definitely do everything to protect you, my weasel. I’ll fight for the clan, for the village, for your family. For us. For everything what you care about in the entire world. Because you’re my world.

“We should go back” you suggest, dropping your head back on the ground. “Mom is cooking onigiris for dinner, and I promised Sasuke to play with him before bed”.

I get on my feet and offer you my back. You, who were trying to stand up, stare at me and hang on my shoulders, the tender blush coloring your face. I feel the snort you exhale near my ear, you settle on my shoulder, like if it’s the only place you can call home.

“Do you want to have dinner with us?” You ask while I start walking.

“Do you want me to ask for your hand right now?”

“Stop talking nonsense”.

At that moment, you realize you’re pushing the wound on my shoulder, so you move your hand, tracing your way around my chest.

“It’s all right. I’ll be fine”. I turn my face a little bit. We get the perfect time for our lips to be separated by small, tortuous centimeters. I give you my most sincere smile. “We can handle all of this, ‘tachi”.

But a small shadow falls back on your face, the contained expression threatens to return to its place. Your eyelids fall slowly, clear evidence of how tired you are. So, so tired of missions, secrets, death and the darkness, that seems to blind our future evermore.

“What if we can’t?”

The sudden realization that we are not unbeatable assaults comes to you. Helplessness comes with me, accumulating in my throat and breaking free in a powerful yell, disturbing the night, and making the birds that were hiding among the trees fly.

That takes you by surprise. You were about to crash on the ground, but my hands are holding your legs tightly, just like your arms around my neck.

“What the hell was that?”

“When you feel that everything’s overflowing and you’re not able to deal with it, then scream. Don’t hold back. Release it all”. I regain the pace of my voice, my vocal cords vibrating with every word. I glace sidelong at you, meeting your inquisitive eyes. “And after that we’ll keep trying, even if our options run out. Even if it’s just you and me”.

Your lips become a fine line.

“We can’t hold with all the misery in the world, Shisui”.

“No, but I would if it comes from you”. I say, honestly, resuming the walk. “If you feel like you can’t handle your own misery, then give it to me, Itachi. All of it give it to me. I can hold onto it for you, it’s not a problem”.

Suddenly, you hold the air. Your tight chest over my shoulder blades. And that’s when you yell so loud that the wind joins in your rebellion, sharply rocking the leaves of the trees, splashing us with the breeze of the waterfall. And all the dark tangle of helplessness, cobwebs and spikes is gone.

You’re ok, Itachi. The clan, the village are not strong enough to bend your heart.

“That… feels really good”.

“Well, yes. But I doubt my left ear will think so. You’ve busted it”.

“You asked me to!” You pause a little. “I’m sorry…”

You look away but face me as soon as I take the floor. Your factions contracted in a soft pout.

“You don’t need to apologize, Itachi. I’ll take revenge during our weeding night”.

Small seconds that seem like an eternity. Why can’t we stay like this forever?

“Do you promise me?” You whisper. “That one day things will be better and we…”

I can hear through your voice: _Promise me we’ll always be together._

“I promise”. It’s the most certain conviction I have in life. “And if one day, for some reason, we’re apart, you’ll always have a piece of me. Wherever you go, I’ll go with you”.

With that thought in my mind and our lips covered with the brief, sweet taste of the other, I balance our weight on my feet, taking the longest way home, pretending to ignore that you exaggerated the pain in your ankle just so I would offer to take you on my back.

It has become a trick for you, my weasel. But I’d be happy to do it for the rest of the days I have left to live.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Please, let me know if you enjoyed it :3
> 
> And send all your love to Shisui and Itachi!


End file.
